


In Control

by chickenrobotguy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Relationship(s), Self-Doubt, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenrobotguy/pseuds/chickenrobotguy
Summary: This takes place after Let's get Shadowy. About a Professor in self doubt, supported by his partner but threatened by his past.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Error Codes

Last night, I had talked to him. Or had I? When I woke up this morning, I felt different. Tired again, but also exhausted like after an extensive argument. What had we discussed?

My mind was blurry. It surprised me that I had fallen asleep at all. Ever since that day with K.O. and Fink, every night kept me alert. I knew he could show up at any daytime but suspending consciousness in a daily routine seemed like a risky thing to aspire these days. 

But obviously, I could not suppress him. It was still the other way around. I could tell by Fink’s looks in the past days, and by looking in the mirror. This pair of tired eyes had never looked so frustrating. Damn. Why did he not even allow me to understand him? It was my body, too, after all. Even my son had his alter ego under control most of the time. But of course, I could tell what Shadowy Figure thought of me. _You’re too weak_.

„You spent the night on the sofa again.“

I looked up. Boxman had come into the lab and to my desk, giving me a worried smile. His wild hair tickled in my eyes when he reached up to kiss me, and he chuckled nervously when he saw me squinting my eyes. I smiled back. Seeing him made me realize how much I had tried to get out of his way, and how much I missed him. I sighed and squeezed his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would take me so long to figure things out.”

“So, nothing new, huh?” His face showed disappointment. “I guess you just gotta, you know, take your time. I’m going to make us some coffee now and tell one of the children to bring you one.”

Was it different between us? I watched him leaving the lab and couldn’t help but wonder if he had encountered _him_ again without telling me. But no, he would have told me. He always did. It’s just that I would’ve listened with more attention now. And now it filled me with anger and helplessness to remember the mornings Boxman had told me I had been _different_ the night before.

I got up and went through the lab, letting my gaze wander over the reagents and glassware. What game was that Shadowy Figure playing? He had been Foxtail’s glorb dealer apparently, but she never knew his body belonged to none other than Laserblast. Had he planned a move against POINT? On the other hand, Shadowy Figure had been manipulating my kid. But for what purpose? What was he aiming for? Was it all about powers again?

I stood in front of my latest experimental set-ups. I hadn’t touched them for days now, and without my care the little bonsai offshoot didn’t grow well. Why had I even been working on these things? Could I prove to myself that I had done this just for myself, out of free will, and not under his control? What if I had just been bowing to his orders subconsciously, not knowing and not strong enough to withstand them? Did it all lead back to this? My weakness?

The tinny sound of Ernesto clearing his throat interrupted my thoughts. When meeting the robot for the first time, I had wondered why Boxman would install such human sounds in his creations. But I understood fast, and now I even kind of liked the familiar ring of them.

“Ernesto. Come in.”

“I brought you a cup of coffee, Sir. And if I may say so, you do look like you need it.”

I took the cup and sighed deeply. “I sure do. Thanks.”

The robot watched me quietly as I walked back to my desk. I sat down. The coffee was perfect, as usual. My eyes fell on the error codes that had interrupted my research this morning. I knew this computer would break down like the ones before if I’d start digging any deeper.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”, Ernesto asked politely.

“Thanks, Ernesto. But I don’t think anybody can help me right now.”

That sounded more dramatic than intended. I rubbed my eyes and took another sip of coffee. What mess had I gotten myself into? Everything had felt so close to perfect before. I had _learned_ that powers were not that important. I had been so confident. Why was that Shadowy Figure able to put all this back into question?

“Okay then. Feel free to let me know when you are in need of coffee again, Sir”, the robot said. “And if you do come up with anything else you wish, do not hesitate to ask for it.”

I nodded, forcing a smile. Little did he know that I had never been so uncertain about the nature of my wishes. I did wish to go back to normal. I wished Shadowy Figure would just disappear. But I also knew he had brought back to my mind a wish I had been so sure to have gotten rid of.

Yet, that old wish _had_ expired. I had gotten over it and I valued what I had instead. I was even able to laugh about my piteous past, goddamn. It was fine. I just needed to be strong enough to convince Shadowy Figure.


	2. Where I belonged

I found Boxman in his workspace, working on something that looked like a new type of laser cannon, probably for Darrell. He was so focused that he didn’t notice me until I raised my voice: “Here you are.”

He startled and turned his head around. Of course, he had not expected me to come.

“P.V. What a surprise.”

“Been working on something new?”

“Well, yeah”, he said, inspecting my face attentively as I approached him. I smiled at him, trying to relax my jaw. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need to worry much longer.

I laid my arm around his shoulders from behind and buried my face in his hair while he explained what he had been working on. My cob, the energy of his dedication to creating even more destructive weapons never failed to excite me. This was where I belonged. I breathed deeply, inhaled his scent, and felt his body tremble. He turned around and looked me in the eyes with a concerned expression.

“I’m still me. Not him”, I heard myself whisper.

Boxman shivered in relief and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I shuddered – was it of excitement or enragement? –, grabbed his body and lifted him up to stand on the workbench. He gasped in surprise, then smiled at me with warmth in his eyes and put his hands on my cheeks.

“I missed you these last few days, P.V.”

I sighed deeply, focusing on his touch. I had gotten used to the claws and scaly skin. Holding hands with Boxman felt so weird, I loved it. This feeling was meant to be for me alone. I wouldn’t ever agree to share it. And I could not endure _him_ forcing himself on my partner even once more.

Boxman leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss, caressing my cheek. Oh boy. I grabbed his head and kissed him back passionately. And how fast he got going after few days of little contact. Shaking from excitement and gasping for air, he grabbed my neck and pulled himself up to embrace my body with his arms and legs. I could feel his heartbeat on my chest and his erection near my navel as he started to bite my neck with seductive harshness, making me moan deeply. This man drove me crazy. I loved how demanding he pressed himself against me, only stopping to get rid of our clothes. My worries of him holding himself back proved wrong. His mouth and tongue made me forget my headache and the scratches he left on my back felt exhilarating. It was easy to make him lose control. But why did that submissive look in his eyes as he came fill me with such satisfaction?

Hadn’t it always?

I felt myself clenching my teeth. Why could I not even trust my own emotions anymore? Boxman gave me a worried look when I let go of him. Looking at his body, still panting and soaked in both our sweat, I couldn’t stop the image of Shadowy Figure conquer my mind.

“It makes me sick. All this. It must end.”

“Wh-what?”

I picked up my lab coat off the floor. No more wasting time. This Shadowy Figure had to be dealt with immediately. At the door, I turned around. “Boxman, I-“

“You’re just gonna leave me here like this?” He stared at me in disbelief.

“I’m trying to solve our problems!”

“And today, you figured out how. That’s why you came. Isn’t it? You’re … considering a farewell.”

What?

My body felt numb.

Was I?

_Yes. You are having other aspirations._

“N-no, I’m not – I was going to end this!”

_The only thing you’re wishing to end is your pathetic weakness._

“P.V.? What is happening?”

My head felt like it was bursting into shedders. For a second, I could feel Boxman’s hand grabbing my arm. Then he was gone, and with him was all light. I drifted into the shadows, having lost control once again.

_Let’s talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed filling this blank space but now I feel like writing some fluff for a change, hehe.  
> Thank you for reading! Since I'm not a native English speaker, I'll be thankful for any linguistic advice. Cheers!


End file.
